Luigi's Fate (LxD)
by Luigi4Life
Summary: Luigi is brutally injured and on the brink of death due to the works of Mr. L and his group of villains,but Daisy is there waiting by his side waiting (and fighting) for both of their lives. What will happen? Will Mr. L and the others be successful with their plan? Will death come to Luigi from the pain and the unknown? Rated T for violence and other stuff.
1. Blood and Bloodier

Luigi's Fate (LxD)

**Hi guys! My first fanfic! I don't own any characters 'CAUSE I'M NOT NINTENDO! That would be cool, though. R and R!**

_The poor plumber Luigi laid on the cold hard ground, covered in blood all over. He had been betrayed then shot and stabbed multiple times by Mr. L. The last thing he saw before passing out is Mr. L shaking hands with Waluigi, Wario, and Bowser. "Oh no…" he thought before going unconscious. _

"LUIGI!" Daisy shouted as she, Mario, Toad, Peach, and Yoshi finally found him in the small, cold room in the Mushroom Valley.

"He's been poisoned with a few of these purple-looking mushrooms", Mario said. Daisy didn't hesitate to start CPR on Luigi while everyone watched with horror at what would happen. Every time she pressed on his chest, he would move ever so slightly and wheeze.

"Where's all that wheezing coming from?" asked Peach, showing her lacking knowledge in the medical field.

"Asthma. He has asthma." stated Toad, a fact that everyone there should've guessed.

Finally, Luigi's crystal blue eyes were visible again, creating an awkward moment since Daisy was right about to blow in his lips. He wheezed again, and everyone took action.

"He's awake! He's up!" yelled Peach, a little too loudly. Luigi winced at her voice (and from the pain). "Peach, stop stating the obvious crap and help me get him onto Yoshi. Yoshi, position him well!" As soon as Yoshi tried to lift Luigi, he collapsed under all the pressure. "Dang it Yoshi." said everyone.

Mario and Daisy carried Luigi to Daisy's castle, which wasn't too fancy but at least had a hospital-like room in it. She laid him down on the bed, and removed his shirt. His chest and stomach were punctured with gunshots. He regained consciousness once again, and the first thing he saw was Daisy's wide eyes.

"Whoa," said the RN. "I'll need some extreme backup for this guy right here." The yellow toad nurse got some more doctors, and within a minute the room was filled with professionals.

"We will need all of the non-professionals to exit the room so we can conduct a full-body examination on Luigi." Everyone blushed at that, because they knew that was where the patient is stripped down and slowly checked out by the doctors. Luckily, Luigi had the option to be knocked out during this time, which he immediately took.

The truth was that Daisy wouldn't have minded to stay, the nasty but sweet princess she was, but she told no one this. Only Luigi knew she wanted to stay.

**Chapter One is done! Check back for more updates! Review all you want! And to flamers: HATERS GONNA HATE.**


	2. At the Hospital

**Next chapter! More of Mr. L and Waluigi come into this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE COMPUTER I'M TYPING THIS ON!**

Mr. L gave Waluigi a stern look. They were now at the underground office, home to all Mushroom villains.

"Now remember, you said that I could have Daisy after we knocked out the plumber, am I correct?" questioned Waluigi.

"Plans have changed. We can both 'share' Daisy because she is the apple of my eye as well." plotted Mr. L.

"Besides, aren't you with that Ashley girl, Mona's sister or somethin'?"

"Wario took both of those chics for himself!" retorted Waluigi. "But we are trying to make Daisy love the both of us. If we hurt, rape, or kill her, she will not fall for us."

"All in good time, she will learn the power we have as soon as Louis or whatever dies!"

" You mean Luigi. He is my cousin."

"It's a cold hard world out there, buddy. As long as we get what we want, nothing else matters." Mr. L spoke grimly. They returned to their telescope where they were spying on the bed-ridden Luigi.

"All in good time…."

Daisy stroked Luigi's light brown hair in her castle medical room. Luigi's chest moved ever so slightly as he slowly breathed through a long mask. He finally came to and heard his brother's voice through the door. Mario seemed to be talking to Peach ... or the doctor. His blurry vision wouldn't distinguish the people of his life correctly at the time.

"Hi," he said softly. Daisy had been looking out the window, wondering what was happening in her hometown Sarassaland.

"Hello, are you feeling okay?" she said shyly.

"No, I don't want to complain but my stomach hurts, I have a headache, my chest stings, my ankle feels broken, my vision's blurry, I feel really hot and sluggish, my back is stiff and my peni- umm…..neck is also stiff," he finished, blushing at his close mistake.

"Oh," Daisy replied. "You can stay here as long as you'd like!"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden on you.."

"Luigi! Look at you and your injuries! You're not going anywhere. You _have_ to stay." she flirted.

Daisy then kissed him, much to his pleasure, and left the room. Luigi swooned at her beauty… he had seen such female bombshells before but they had not shown him the true love that Daisy had.

Toad, who had seemed to come out of nowhere, approached Luigi.

"Fine babe for ya, huh? he said, not paying much attention to his language.

" I do-a like her…" Luigi replied, his accent creeping in.

"This is a great time to win her over Luigi! All you got to do is look attractive in this little cheap hospital bed of yours, and her womanly feelings will take over!"

" That seems-a extreme Toad. I just want her to love me for who she is, you know?" Luigi stated.

" Have it your way then. If you fail, promise me you'll go for my plan? Remember, I know a lot about girls since I've been Peach's servant all these years." Toad stated.

"Alright, fine." Luigi gave in. " Not to be so rude, but why are you concerned about my love?"

Toad bravely replied "Haven't you heard of those plumber and princess fairytales? They come true you know! I'm helping you out bud!"

Toad left at the sudden call of Princess Peach.

Luigi was now alone again, this time with a dark feeling inside of him. He knew what had truly happened. He knew why he was hurt. He knew it all, but he couldn't bring up the fact why.

Daisy entered the room again, with two bottles of water in her hand.

" Here, you'll need it." she offered.

"Thank you," Luigi replied.

Daisy noticed the sad lonely look on his face. She could just cry herself just from looking at his situation.

"What's wrong Luigi? Don't deny the fact that you're not upset, I've known you for years and I know that face." She had forced Luigi's problem out of him.

"It's about how-a I got hurt. The situation, I guess… it started when…"

**CLIFFHANGER LIKE A BOSS! COME BACK NEXT WEEK FOR AN UUUUUPPPPPPPDDDDDDAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE (maybe, depending how many reviews I get)!**

**Bai for now!**

**P.S. The story is gonna start living up to it's "T" rating I gave it, so watch out!**


	3. The Stories and The Deaths

_**Yo yo yo! Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going. I'm not going to mention what's been keeping me preoccupied, because you came for the next chapter, not excuses.…right!? Just to let you know, Luigi is telling most of this chapter through his story so don't be confused with who's talking.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you think I own these characters?**_

_Last time, we were left with the conversation between Luigi and Daisy about the villains._

Luigi, laying in the hospital bed, began his long story to Daisy.

"Waluigi and I have been enemies as well as cousins for life. He is very cruel and has an eye for you, Daisy. I was in the Mushroom Valley in an alleyway with all the protection I needed. A flashlight, a knife in case I had to defend myself, et cetera. In the alley I had found several rusty pipes that I knew were valuable because of the year they were manufactured:_ 1900. _I figured that if I took them down to the old plumbing tool factory that I could get some cash if I chipped off the rust first."

"Not to interrupt," Daisy politely said, "But why were you in an alleyway? Assuming it was at night not to mention…"

" Good question, it was at night. I had just got done repairing leaking pipes at a nearby apartment. Anyways, I knew Waluigi lived in that building that I was in so I took extra caution. He and Wario must have followed me along with those other girls. The next thing I knew, Wario had yelled at me for hurting you. He said that I was a 'no-good pesky plumber'. I told him that he was no better than me, and vice-versa. Ashley handed him my box of plumbing tools that were at my feet and hit it against my head. I was out like a light! When I woke up again, I was in the room you and the others found me in. It must have been around 9 or so, because I heard the city clock ring that amount of times. Or was it all I my head? I don't know." Ironically, he paused to adjust his bandages on his forehead.

"Waluigi told me this and this exactly:

'Daisy is in danger when she's with you and you know it. You have little money and she'd have to provide everything if you were to wed her, which will definitely not happen. My cousin, you are a commoner, not of wealth. Unlike you, I am wealthy. Wario has enough money for everyone he's ever known, including me. If Daisy married you, that wouldn't be okay would it? Royalty must be joined with royalty.'

But you are not of the royal branch, I said, immediately regretting my words. He then held a slaughter knife up to my throat, cutting it slightly in the process.

' It does not matter about royalty,' he spat. 'All I need is the money.'

Mr. L and Bowser then entered the room.

At the same time, Waluigi, Bowser, Wario, and Mr. L stated ' We'll all have our flower to share, Luigi. All, but you.'

I rebelled and began hitting and fighting my way out of that room. That's when Mr. L shot me and expertly threw knives straight through my chest. Of course, I passed out again from the wounds. They all shook hands, I know that much."

Daisy listened, her eyes as wide as ever.

" I only wanted to protect you from them…. I knew you could fight them off yourself but I – I couldn't let you take that chance without some kind of support. They're after you princess, not me, but you."

Mario and Toad came inside the room.

"We must leave and we must leave now!" Mario stated, clearly in all seriousness.

"A fire is spreading, and I'm assuming Waluigi and his gang started it. They're after the both of you. They know that Luigi is alive. They've been spying on us!" Toad explained.

"Hurry, please!" Peach warned, through the next room.

Luigi surprisingly had enough strength to stand up on his own, but his asthma was taking an obvious toll on him. He clung on to Daisy's waist, ready to start moving. The gang split up and went through different exits, and Peach and Mario were the first ones outside of the castle. Toad, who was riding on Yoshi, soon followed.

Luigi and Daisy were too late. All of the exits were boiling hot or blocked by burning debris.

"Don't worry," Daisy comforted. "We can go underground."

The duo then escaped through the hidden floor door and ended up in a rather bright room. It was heated because of the burning flames above ground. A gruesome sight followed.

A bloody, dismembered, dead Bowser laid before Luigi and Daisy. His limbs were scattered everywhere.

"Someone betrayed him, I know because he was apart of the team. This means the only ones left ...the only people are Wario, and Waluigi, and maybe Mona and Ashley, with Mr. L … isn't Mona a pizza deliverer? She's with Ashley and Wario and Mr. L…" Luigi began to slur and repeat his words. Daisy though that this was because of his lack of fresh air. She wrapped his arms around her tighter, for support, and kept walking further into the room.

The two finally came to a set of stairs that led to the outside world. Luigi had began to wheeze again, so Daisy began to hurry.

There was only one, or rather two things in their way, and they weren't even alive.

On the staircase rail was Mona and Ashley, who had been skewered through it. Mona was still in her pizza delivery uniform, and Ashley was behind her, mouth wide open along with her swollen eyes. The two died as soon as the rail was charged through them.

Luigi took in a deep breath, obviously disturbed by the appearance of the two girls.

"There definitely has been some betraying going on," Daisy stated. She then remembered the wheezing plumber grabbing on to her waist for dear life. They continued up the stairs, stepping in the large puddles of blood along the way.

Luigi and Daisy exited the burning castle, meeting their friends outside.

" Mona, Ashley, and Bowser are dead." Daisy stated bluntly. Luigi had regained his breathing, and slowly lifted himself off of Daisy.

" So Mr. L, Waluigi and Wario are left. Waluigi or Mr. L are behind all of this. I know for sure because they want Daisy for themselves. Wario does not love her, or he wouldn't of been dating Mona and Ashley." Mario explained.

"He's still after us though," Luigi worriedly said.

It was now 6 A.M. ,but everyone was on high alert.

" I have a plan," Daisy darkly said. "But someone might have to die for it to work."

Yoshi shed a tear; he was so naïve but even he knew that he was also in a horrid situation.

"Listen closely," Daisy began, blood dripping from Luigi onto her wrist.

"Oh no, sorry about that," Luigi apologized, wiping the blood off of her and his forehead.

"It's all good," Daisy replied, but everyone knew that everything wasn't okay.

**What is Daisy's plan to defeat the remaining villains? Will Luigi survive? Will they ever have kids? Sorry, different story :/ WHO SHALL FALL? Answer who you think is the mastermind behind all of this in the comments! Bye-bye! YOU BETTER REVIEW TOO…please?:D**


	4. Meeting the Enemies

**Time for an update! Why? Because I want to!**

**Disclaimer: You know what's what****.**

_Last time, we were left at the hands of Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Toad and Yoshi. Daisy was going to explain her gruesome plan to the gang that may save everyone's life - except hers._

Daisy explained her plan carefully.

" If Waluigi, Mr. L, and Wario are all after me, but only Waluigi and Mr. L truly love me, then how would Wario react to say… my death?"

" He's probably only after you for your wealth," Toad said bluntly.

" Well, if I died, and you placed me in front of the villains' hideout, then they would come to see my body and check if I was really dead. They'd probably come unarmed, and we could ambush them then." Daisy plotted.

" But if you're dead then…" Luigi started. He didn't want to continue. "Maybe we could make you _look _like you're dead."

"Okay then. Peach, go get a knife from the castle. Convince the fire department to let you in. Daisy, take off your dress." Toad explained.

Daisy gave a curious look at Toad, and Luigi gave him a stern glare.

"Relax, it's not what it sounds like," Toad said.

" Do it behind that bush over there. Then give the dress to Peach who will burn it and maybe find some leftover blood to wipe it on. You'll really look dead then!"

Peach returned with the knife and burned and bloodied dress within 5 minutes.

"Time for the last step," Toad began as Daisy put back on her distorted dress. " With the knife, somebody should slit her. She's only got burns, and that won't be convincing enough."

Everyone looked around to see who was brave enough to do the task. Eventually, all eyes went to Luigi, who was looking down at the ground and examining his foot.

"Luigi…" Mario began to ask.

"F- fine," he answered sadly.

Luigi took the knife from Peach as Daisy held out her arm. He made a long cut from her elbow, then on her neck, then on her cheek. Luigi then removed her crown and jabbed it into her leg. She cried out from pain. He dropped the knife and crown from his trembling hands.

" I can't do this! Not to you! There has to be some other way!" he cried, shedding tears while on his knees.

Daisy smeared the blood on her body and replied, her voice somber, "It's okay Luigi."

"No it's not! I swore to never hurt a lady in any kind of way and now I have turned against my own words!" Luigi cried. Daisy hugged him tightly, then slid her hand down his back.

"We should get going to the hideout," Toad said, distracting everyone from the events happening in front of them. Daisy rode on Yoshi while everyone began their walk to the enemies' land.

The gang arrived to their destination in Mushroom Valley soon after. Mario, Peach, and Toad set up their weapons on the roof for their ambush. The others helped Daisy take on a "deadly" look. Her body was twisted and turned on the pavement. Luigi still had the knife in his overall pocket, so he placed it on top of her chest.

"I'm going to place this piranha plant by your waist, princess. It won't bite you, but it'll hurt the person who tries to interfere with you," Toad warned. He then ran to the rooftop to join the others. Only Luigi and Daisy were left.

" You can keep my crown," Daisy told him. Luigi was obviously too shaken up to say anything, so he nodded slowly and then kissed her - possibly for the last time. He then ran up to the headquarter's door and rang the bell. Luigi ran away to the rooftop.

_Ding dong ditching, nice one. _Daisy thought. She closed her eyes and laid as still as she could.

Wario came out of the apartment, smelling of booze and who knows what. "Who's there!" he yelled. Wario noticed the slender body laying out in the middle of the road. He approached it, not paying any attention to the piranha plant, who was growling and showing its teeth.

" Aww, shut up," he told the plant. He then put his ear to Daisy's chest to check her heartbeat. Within a split second Luigi jumped off the roof, along with Mario with arrows in their hand.

" End this plan of yours to kill me and kidnap Daisy or you'll be stuck to that wall over there," Luigi threatened. "Why do you want her so badly?"

Wario gave a crazed grin. " I'll never tell you. I'll let my secrets die with me!" Luigi, who had put up with enough crap all day, shot him, the arrow piercing his wide stomach.

"Luigi wait!" Mario pleaded. Luigi could not control his emotions. He'd do anything to save Daisy, dead or not. He shot Wario three more times, the last one straight through his heart. It was an instant kill.

"Luigi! We could've pulled the secret out of him! Why would you kill him so quickly? We almost had him and now-" Mario noticed his brother's angry and depressed face. He didn't want to upset him any more. From Wario's body emerged a one-up mushroom that drifted towards Luigi. He accepted it, and his wounds were immediately healed.

"Daisy, I don't think Waluigi and Mr. L are here. You can get up now." Luigi told her. She rose carefully, not to disturb the piranha plant. Toad and the others came down from the roof, unarmed, and inspected their surroundings.

Suddenly, a green-blackish light covered the area. All the buildings and weapons vanished. A wisp of gray revealed the notorious Mr. L, alongside Waluigi. Mr. L approached Daisy.

"Are you this desperate to know our plan?" Mr. L said.

"Are you aware that everyone here will be dead by tonight? Nobody will be kept alive except Daisy." Mr. L then walked towards Luigi. "Remember me?" he asked.

" I _am _you. A part of you, at least. Here's a deal for you. I can enter your body as a soul, and you will be kept alive to watch Daisy suffer. Either that or you can die with the rest of your friends. Make a decision soon." Mr. L explained.

The headquarters reappeared. Waluigi then noticed the dead Wario a couple yards away.

" Don't give this idiot a choice L! Kill him! He killed Wario! Shouldn't he be dead already anyways?" Waluigi scolded. Waluigi pulled out his tranquilizer, and aimed it towards Luigi. "Now you're gonna pay."

The aggressive but frightened green plumber spoke up again.

" Mario, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi, go back to the kingdom. I'll be fine here. I need to stay with Daisy. Take the nearest warp pipe."

"You psychopath brother! We're going to stay-a here to help you! Even if we all have to die, right guys?" Mario asked. Everyone else had an unsure look on their face.

Waluigi summoned one of his special bubbles and captured the four in it. He then threw it down the warp pipe, sending them back to the kingdom.

"No! What are you doing?! I didn't get to say goodbye!" Luigi frantically said.

" You wanted them gone, didn't you? You wanted to keep _them_ safe, not yourself." Waluigi joked.

"I never said that you sick devil!" Luigi screamed. Daisy was now standing up, the piranha plant in her hands. She then let it bite and choke Waluigi, his face turning blue and purple. Mr. L slapped the plant out of Daisy's hands, and then Daisy herself. She fought back and shoved her hand into his eye socket, attempting to pull his eye out. Blood spattered everywhere. Luigi ran to help Daisy but was shot unconscious by the tranquilizer gun from Waluigi. Daisy shouted and socked Waluigi in the mouth. She then took the gun and tried to shoot him, but it was out of ammo. Daisy took the biggest part of the gun and jabbed it against his forehead. He was now in the same state as Luigi. Mr. L grunted and pinned Daisy to the ground. He tied her hands together, nearly having to break her wrist in the process. He then kicked Waluigi hard to see if he would come to.

" Worthless piece of crap," he told the half-dead man.

Mr. L dragged Luigi behind him and grabbed Daisy by her neck as they went back to the headquarters. He looked at Daisy who spat at him.

"You're a demon, you stupid lunatic!" she said, making sure she sounded as angry as possible.

"You and Luigi will have a nice stay in my little apartment," Mr. L smirked. "Hopefully you won't die on the first day." Mr. L then looked at the pale-faced Luigi.

"I'll be courteous enough to give you and Luigi separate rooms. No, I think I'll put you guys in the same."

Mr. L continued up the stairs, facing a black door with a horrid skull on the front.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare," he continued.

"This will be a fun day."

**My longest chapter so far! Sorry if it seems like the events are happening too quickly, I'll try to extend them. Review and PM! What do you think will happen next?**


	5. The Betrayal

**Hey what's up? I know I haven't updated in about 2 weeks…. sorry about that. I'm gonna get back onto my weekly updates!**

**Anyways…. This chapter mostly focuses on Luigi and Daisy, and maybe some Mr. L if I decide to include him in. I rated this "T" for a reason, so prepare yourself!**

**I don't own the characters. At all. For real.**

_Daisy and Luigi were last in the wretched hands of Mr. L. They were both then thrown into a wide but filthy room in Mr. L's apartment. Luigi is still knocked out, but Daisy is looking out for him._

Daisy scratched her head and let out an angry huff. Her friends were gone. Luigi's unconscious. And what would happen to her?

Luigi began to come to, and when he did, the first thing he saw was her tangled, brown hair that was stained with blood.

"Who's alive now?" he asked Daisy.

"Mr. L and Waluigi, but last time I saw him he was K.O." she replied. Suddenly, the duo heard what was thought to be Waluigi's voice outside of the door. After a few seconds, they realized that it _was_ his voice.

"Mr. L can't have everything," he said. "I'll ambush her and you guys decapitate him. That's the only way he'll die on the spot. No one-up mushrooms that accidentally slipped out of your pocket, okay? I never want to hear that excuse again!"

Waluigi and his troops then marched closer to the door and Sparta-kicked it open. Luigi and Daisy reacted quickly and dodged Waluigi's minions. Luigi merely missed a baseball bat to the head, and Daisy escaped an electric shock. After 5 minutes, the two had ran out of the room and now were looking for a safe place to hide, which ended up being in the cellar. They were both panting heavily, especially Luigi. In the wide barrel they decided to hide in, they began to converse.

"Hey Daisy.." Luigi began, slightly accented.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I will be right-a back. I'm right in this room."

"Why are you going?" Daisy asked, getting more curious.

"Well…uh… I kinda have to… you know…"

"You have to pee?"

"Yeah."

Daisy gave him a "are-you-freaking-kidding-me" look. Luigi laughed, and set off to find a place to do his business.

When he came back, all was well except for his zipper, which he thought was closed. Daisy noticed and tried to stifle her laugh while blushing at the same time. Luigi entered the barrel, and for a split second his "stuff" was in Daisy's face. She had gotten quite an eyeful view of his green boxers, which looked about a size too small.

"What's so funny?" Luigi innocently asked. Daisy was now in full-blown laughter. Luigi looked down to find his zipper hanging out and unzipped. He quickly attempted to zip up, but he went a little too fast and ended up "cutting" a certain part in the process. He cringed with pain while Daisy was still laughing. When she stopped, Luigi pretended to laugh with her, for she had not seen that he had scraped his cock with a zipper.

Luigi stupidly crossed his legs together, hoping it would ease the pain, but it only made it worse.

_Mama mia, if Mario saw this he would bust up laughing too! _Luigi thought.

Mr. L suddenly appeared with his bright flash of green and black.

"Ha, looks like accidents can happen!" he said, referring to Luigi's earlier incident. He then kicked the barrel on its side, tumbling out Luigi and Daisy. Mr. L approached Daisy, who had her fists ready. They began to brawl, and for the next ten minutes, flashes of orange, green, and black raced through the room. Luigi stiffly walked over to Mr. L, pulled off his open-eyed blindfold and tied it around his neck.

"For the last time," Luigi angrily grunted, "tell me what you wanna do with Daisy!"

"You already know, my friend. Our children will be smart _and _beautiful. Give it up, Luigi, she's mine."

Luigi didn't even have to choke Mr. L. A strange and purple gas came from Mr. L's neck, and then covered his whole body. Luigi jumped back, not wanting to pass out again. Both Daisy and Luigi watched as Mr. L's skin began to peel off, and his body became more stick-like. Blood drained from his neck, where the gas had first emerged. His death was quick.

"The Walu curse spell," said Daisy and Luigi simultaneously. They then heard the building start to crumble, a part of the spell.

"We gotta hurry and get outta here!" Luigi yelled over the sounds of the crashing rubble. All of the exit doors started to release the Walu spell gas, so the two found the nearest window and prepared to jump.

There was no countdown from three. It was a simple jump with its own faith. It wasn't far, but the intense moment made it look like a million feet. Daisy held on to Luigi the whole way, even when they landed rather roughly on the dead grass below them.

A small wooden sign laid a couple yards away. It was a beat up and damaged one, but it had all the importance that the two could imagine. This was the birthplace of trouble. This was the place of near death. And this is the place where the last battle would be fought. As Daisy and Luigi began to doze off in a bush, they did not know the end for someone was near. The sign explained it all.

_Mushroom Valley._

**The final battle awaits… who will survive? Now that we know that Waluigi is the real villain, what will he do? What is the Walu Curse Spell? All these questions and more will be answered in THE FINAL BATTLE!**


	6. The Final Battle

**Hey guys! I read the last chapter again and realizing how cheesy it was, I've decided to make this one worth remembering. Don't worry! This probably isn't going to be the last chapter, but it'll only describe the battle and may be fairly short. Enjoy! And thanks to all that are following and reviewing!**

_We were last left in Mushroom Valley where Luigi and Daisy had fallen asleep. Little did they know that they were in for another surprise._

Luigi woke up first with a loud yawn. Daisy then followed suit, to let him know that she was awake too. No words were spoken as they observed a gigantic, spiraling, purple semi-sphere of gases.

This is where everything had begun.

Luigi and Daisy ran towards the gases, knowing that it was only the Wale Curse Spell. A demonic-looking and abnormally tall Waluigi emerged from the air, stopping the two in their tracks. There was no time for communication. It was time to fight.

The purple monster punched the ground, nearly causing an earthquake as Luigi climbed up his bony leg to reach the knife he had in his belt. Unfortunately for Luigi, Waluigi noticed and crushed him to the ground with his wide hand. When he did this, his sharp fingernail pushed out a gun in his toolbelt. Now it was Daisy's turn.

Daisy ran towards the gun that had landed a couple yards away and grabbed it. She turned around and began firing towards his face, aiming somewhat accurately. Luigi got up only to be poisoned by the Walu Spell Gas that Waluigi began to blow out through his mouth. Waluigi then grabbed Daisy by her waist while she began shooting his wrist. He let go, but Daisy was then hypnotized.

What she saw wasn't of this world, or any other world. It came straight from hell.

Skeletons bathing in blood and half-humans began to melt in front of her eyes. A man dressed in all black and no face began to approach her while demons' body parts began to deform in the background. It was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen. She took a nearby knife and slayed the non-faced man. Then, she gagged. His blood was a mix of yellow, red, and other sickening colors. Daisy realized that all of this was just an illusion effect of the poisonous gas. She then tripped on a decapitated head and fell into the non-faced man's pool of liquids.

" NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Luigi half-crawled and half-dragged himself over to her, avoiding the demons surrounding him. The colorful liquids began to rise in the air and turn into a rainbow gas. The bloody Luigi watched the gas turn into a large sphere encased with blood-stained metal.

"Final smash," the two said simultaneously through their cries of pain. Luigi jammed his fist into the sphere with the last strength he had, and Daisy joined him with her even weaker strength. They kept punching until their fists bled, and finally, the ball broke.

Everything surrounding them inverted colors. The enemies began to disintegrate into nothing but dust. Even Waluigi in his monstrous form began to feel weak. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood while his skin ripped open.

This is the Negative Zone.

Daisy and Luigi made their way over to him, only to be stopped by his last words.

"Daisy," he cried, "We could have had an amazing life together. Everyone would envy us, but we would've been happy."

"Then why did you kill your friends?!" Daisy yelled. "Are you so desperate for me that you friends mean nothing to you? You betrayed all of them for me! They were supposed to be apart of your plan and you spat them out you little sick piece of crap! I guess you have to go through the war to get to love, don't you? I think that's the case here! WHY DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME? WE ARE NOT THE SAME! WE HAVE NO COMMON INTERESTS! I HAVE NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU! WHAT HIS THE REAL REASON HUH? ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR DIE LIKE A WUSS?"

"I will not die out of cowardness!" Waluigi responded, "I'm going to die with my secrets! You are not worthy of knowing the real me! You shall have nobody to love!" Waluigi then rapidly pulled out his last weapon: a wide, circular razor that could be thrown like a hula hoop. He aimed it towards Luigi and threw it as hard as he could. He had no time to react. His stomach was ripped open as he fell to the ground. Daisy screamed, and then killed Waluigi with the knife. It was an instant death.

She ran towards Luigi, carrying him in her slightly strengthened arms. She retreated to the small filthy room in the middle of the valley. Luigi's eyes flickered open and closed rapidly. His eyelashes stroked against Daisy's wrist. She stopped, and laid him down gently. Daisy then took off a piece of her clothing and wrapped it tightly around Luigi's stomach to stop the bleeding.

"This is the place where it all started," Daisy whispered to the dying plumber, "That doesn't mean it'll end here too."

They both broke into heavy tears. Their enemies were dead, and they had won. What was wrong? Well, death was coming to one of them. How were they going to get home? Were their friends okay? The warp pipe that took them back to the Mushroom Kingdom was still standing, but it was broken into large shards of green glass and other material.

Daisy and Luigi calmed each other down after a short time.

"Luigi, I think we'll need your plumbing skills one last time." Daisy said softly. "I can help you."

Luigi's eyes began to close slowly. He gave no response. His breath was very imbalanced and his face was red with a fever.

"Please, we've got to try to get home!" Daisy begged. No response came. In the room they were in, many tools were available. She grabbed a portable desk with wheels and pushed off everything on top of it. She then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the desk space and pushed it over to Luigi. She gently lifted him onto the desk. Daisy had made a temporary stretcher.

The silent Luigi went into and out of consciousness as Daisy rode him over to the broken warp pipe. When they arrived, Daisy could not help but notice their surroundings. Bloody bodies were everywhere. The Walu Spell Gas was still lingering, but it had lost its poisonous ability. Various body parts were scattered everywhere with rusty weapons.

Luigi lifted his upper body a little, only to be shot down by a surge of pain. A sharp intake of breath followed. Daisy looked at him to make sure he was okay, then back at the warp pipe. Time was running out. They'd have to take the chance and crawl through the pipe themselves. It wasn't wide enough for Luigi's stretcher to fit through, so he slid himself off of it and landed in a spot on the ground not covered in glass.

"We're going….to have to…. crawl through the green thing…I think…" Luigi mustered through his heavy breathing.

"You go first," Daisy said. "I can look and see if anyone's coming from the back and support you at the same time."

Luigi slid through the pipe, trying not to land on his stomach. He used his legs as support and pushed himself through like an inchworm. Daisy followed and noticed the accidental injury Luigi had from earlier with the barrels.

_That's why he was crossing his legs, _she thought and blushed. They stopped often to take a rest and catch their breath. Suddenly, a light stream of water slid through the pipe, catching the eye of the two. More streams came. Large puddles formed soon after. Luigi wondered why a tsunami-like size of water hadn't flooded the pipe yet. Speak of the devil!

A mini-ocean flooded the pipe. Momentarily, Daisy and Luigi were fully submerged underwater. Strangely the water had helped Luigi's wounds heal. As the pipe began to widen, Daisy stood up, her head nearly touching the roof. Luigi attempted to stand up but fell into a puddle and splashed some blood and water.

"Heh," he laughed nervously. He grabbed onto Daisy's waist as she walked slowly to a bright yellow light. She and Luigi could hear voices!

After this 2 hour trip, fatigue and hunger fatally struck the two, but they were strong enough to know that things would be okay. Maybe.

The last wave of water rushed in, nearly drowning Luigi. Daisy grabbed his hand and led him to the roof of the pipe, which had a bit of oxygen left.

"Hold onto my waist tightly okay? And take a deep breath!" Daisy shouted over the noise. Luigi nodded, and they both plunged underneath. Daisy swam the fastest she could, making many bubbles appear. Soon the bright yellow light became dark green, then black.

The two could only hope that they wouldn't have a watery grave.

**The final battle has ended! But there's more to come! Stay tuned for next week's continuation. Please review so I know that there are still people a-reading!**


	7. Life's Alright

**Hi guys, let's continue with Luigi and Daisy! This will be the last (and short) chapter. Prepare yourself….**

**I don't own a dang thing in the story.**

_In our last scene with Luigi and Daisy, an encouraging yellow light shone through the gradually flooding warp pipe they were traveling through. The light became black but the water still continued to flood._

Luigi and Daisy swam ahead of the now receding water and towards the blackness at the end of the pipe. Luigi felt the darkness to find that it was actually a cap for the end of the pipe.

"Luigi," Daisy began, "there's a symbol here. It- it's a mushroom! The Mushroom Kingdom is on the other side of that wall! We made it!"

Luigi cheered quietly, while trying to get the attention of the citizens on the other side.

"It's no use," he said sadly, "that gate thing won't budge. They must've saw the water coming and put this up to protect themselves. I think we're done…"

"No Luigi! We saw them put up the gate when we were at the top of the wave! They had to see us somehow!" Daisy began to bang on the gate.

"Come on!" she yelled desperately.

As their last attempt before they drowned, Luigi and Daisy screamed with all their might and hit the gate.

Finally, a small section in the gate opened. Two eyes looked through them. They were small, black eyes that showed innocence but fierceness at the same time. They widened with concern at the sight. These were the eyes of Toad, that had met with Daisy's.

No words were spoken as the water rose to the waist height. Toad widened the opening just enough so that Daisy's slender body could slide through. Luigi, who had gone back to his crawling position, also made his way through with the help of Daisy and Toad.

"You're still alive! You must come with me, there are people who are wondering about you!" Toad cheered while closing the opening he had made.

The three walked down the grass hill towards Princess Peach's castle. Toad was wearing a rather formal suit; meanwhile Luigi and Daisy's clothes were ripped in every which way possible.

When the three arrived at the castle, everybody was in joy. Peach, Mario, Yoshi, and many many other Mushroom Kingdom citizens were preparing for a memorial dinner in Luigi and Daisy's honor. Toad explained how he was the last one enclosing the pipe gate when he heard pounding noises. More stories were told, but as the time passed Daisy decided to sneak out of the room and to go join Luigi, who had been in the basement, tending to his wounds.

Daisy walked into the basement room, with the door being already opened. She looked at Luigi, who had not noticed her while he put a Band-Aid on his leg. He was now wearing a black suit with a green tie, his hair all over his head. Daisy then observed herself, including the short, dark orange, frilly dress she was wearing with her wavy hair spilling down her back and a polished crown on her head.

"Hi," Daisy said softly. Luigi looked up at her, and stopped what he was doing.  
"Hello," he said shyly.

"They sure didn't give us a lot of time to rest ourselves, I'm tired."

"Me too." Luigi didn't have the vibrant personality he used to have now.

"We could just stay down here," Daisy suggested, "they can't make us celebrate with them."

"But all of the people who care about us are up there. They want to spend time with us, since, you know… we've been gone for awhile." Luigi responded. Silence followed.

"I'll let you think about it, but I'm going to go up there and get this over with," Luigi stated. But before he went, he stopped to say one last thing.

"Thank you," Luigi said with a slight smile, "you're the real hero of this journey Daisy. She smiled as Luigi hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear a laugh.

"There's cake up there," he said.

"Hurry let's go!" Daisy cheered, nearly knocking Luigi over as she ran out the door, in search of the cake. After a few seconds she came back to Luigi, who was walking his way back to the festivities.

Daisy put her lips on his, giving him a quick but passionate kiss with a hint of "naughtiness" at the very end of it. Luigi blushed and smiled nervously as they both walked up the stairs together. Within the hour their story would be on TV, in the newspaper and everywhere!

This was not important to them, though. As long as Luigi lived, and Daisy loved him, both of their fates would be great.

_End of Luigi's Fate_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddddddd the end! I've got a fan question for you! Who do you think was more of the hero in the story, Luigi and Daisy? Answer in the comment section and give CC for my next story please!**

**And watch the watermelons in your sleep….. :) **


End file.
